lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.14 Der Kandidat
s r s „'Der Kandidat'“ ist die 14. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 117. Episode von Lost. Jack muss entscheiden, ob er dem Mann in Schwarz vertraut, als er eine schwierige Aufgabe annehmen soll. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie John Locke erwacht nach seiner Operation im Krankenzimmer, wo Jack Shephard an seiner Seite sitzt. John erkennt Jack, der Lockes Erinnerung darüber auffrischt, dass sie sich bereits am Flughafen kennengelernt haben. Jack erklärt John, dass er von einem Auto angefahren wurde, und dass er bei der Operation festgestellt habe, dass John ein Kandidat für eine neue Operationsmethode sei, die seine Lähmung heilen könne. Locke verweigert jedoch das Angebot. Johns Verlobte Helen Norwood kommt ins Zimmer und dankt Jack, dass er John gerettet hat. ♪ stichelt gegen Jack, indem er auf Jacks Flirten mit seiner Frau während des Oceanic Flugs 815 anspielt.]] Jack betritt die Zahnarztpraxis von Dr. Bernard Nadler, um ihn nach einer Patientenakte zu fragen. Jack erklärt, dass er der Arzt von John Locke ist, der vor drei Jahren Patient von Bernard war, und dass er gerne wissen wolle, wie es zu Johns Verletzung gekommen ist. Bernard fragt, warum Jack so an Locke interesiert ist, darauf sagt Jack, dass er Locke nach seinem Flug nach Australien kennengelernt habe. Bernard weiß, von welchen Flug er spricht und erinnert ihn daran, dass Jack auf dem Oceanic Flug 815 mit Bernards Frau, Rose geflirtet hat. Bernard will seine Verschwiegenheitsverpflichtung nicht brechen, schreibt Jack aber den Namen der Person auf einen Zettel, die vor drei Jahren bei dem Unfall dabei war, "Anthony Cooper". Als Jack sich verabschiedet, sagt Bernard, dass er hofft, dass Jack findet, wonach er sucht. stellt Jack Anthony Cooper als Lockes Vater vor.]] Jack geht ins Palms Pflegeheim, um Anthony Cooper zu besuchen. Helen ist auch dort und nach einer Anfrage von Jack bittet sie ihn, es sein zu lassen und stellt klar, dass John die Operation nicht möchte, und dass es schon genug wäre, dass Jack John das Leben gerettet habe. Jack sagt, es sei nicht genug. Dann stellt Helen Jack Anthony Cooper vor, der sich in einem vegetativen Zustand befindet und nicht in der Lage ist, zu sprechen. Sie sagt Jack, dass dies John Vater ist. ♪ Zurück im Krankenhaus sitzt Jack neben Lockes Bett. Locke murmelt im Schlaf: "Die Taste drücken... Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt." Claire erreicht das Krankenhaus und fragt nach Jack. Die beiden gehen in die Cafeteria, um über das Testament ihres Vaters zu sprechen. Claire erzählt Jack, dass die Anwältin ihr eine Spieluhr gegeben hat, die Claire und Jacks Vater ihr vererbt hat. Sie zeigt sie Jack, der ihr sagt, dass er nicht wisse, warum ihr Vater ihr die veerbt hat, und dass Jack von Claire bislang gar nicht wusste. Claire fragt, wie ihr Vater gestorben sei und Jack erzählt, dass er sich zu Tode getrunken hat und dann in einer Gasse in Sydney gefunden wurde, und dass Oceanic den Sarg dann verloren hat. Claire erzählt, dass sie gerade von Sydney mit demselben Flug angekommen ist. ♪ Die beiden öffnen die Spieluhr, die "Catch a Falling Star" spielt. Jack bietet dann Claire an, bei ihm zu wohnen statt im Hotel, da sie ja keine Fremden wären, sondern eine Familie. ♪ und Jack schauen auf ihr Spiegelbild in der Spieluhr.]] Beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses rollt Locke an Jin vorbei, der gerade Blumen in ein Krankenzimmer bringt. Locke will sich mit seiner Verlobten Helen treffen, als Jack sich Locke nähert, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Locke bedankt sich und Jack erzählt ihm, dass er Lockes Vater besucht hat, um herauszufinden, warum John die Operation nicht will. Sichtlich erschüttert, dass Jack sich in Johns Privatleben einmischt, erzählt John ihm, dass es ein Flugzeugunfall war, bei dem er und sein Vater im Rollstuhl gelandet sind. versucht zum letzten Mal Locke dazu zu überreden, seine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.]] John erklärt, dass er nach dem Erhalt einer Fluglizenz unbedingt wollte, dass sein Vater sein erster Passagier wird, obwohl dieser Angst vorm Fliegen hat. Locke hat ihm erzählt, dass er ihm vertrauen kann, doch irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen, so dass es zum Unfall kam. Jack erinnert Locke an ihr Gepräch am Flughafen, bei dem Locke ihm erzählt hat, dass er von seinem Vater loslassen solle, nun solle Locke auch von seinem Vater loslassen. Locke sagt, dass es nicht dasselbe ist, weil sein Vater noch am Leben ist, worauf Jack sagt, dass Lockes Vater weg ist und "was passiert ist, ist passiert". Jack sagt, dass es nicht leicht wäre, aber er hofft, dass Locke den ersten Schritt macht. Locke lächelt nervös und verabschiedet sich. Als er wegrollt, ruft Jack ihm hinterher: "Ich kann dir helfen, John. Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt." Locke hält einen Moment inne, als ob Jack irgendetwas bekanntes gesagt habe, dann geht er. ♪ Auf der Hydra Insel droht damit, Kate umzubringen.]] Jack wacht auf und findet sich selbst in einem Auslegerkanu wieder. Sayid sitzt neben ihm und heißt ihn auf der Hydra Insel willkommen. Landeinwärts bei der Hydra Station werden Sawyer, Hurley, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin und Frank von Widmores Team in Käfige gesperrt. Sawyer weigert sich, zu gehen und schnappt sich das Gewehr von Seamus, aber Charles Widmore greift sich Kate und droht, sie zu töten. Sawyer hält das zunächst für einen Bluff, bis Widmore ihm sagt, dass er eine Liste hat auf der die Namen von Ford, Reyes und den Kwons stehen, aber nicht Kate Austen, also sei es ihm egal, ob sie lebt oder stirbt. Sawyer gibt auf und reicht Seamus die Waffe, dann werden sie alle in die Käfige gesperrt. Widmore nähert sich Sawyer und sagt ihm, dass obwohl er es nicht glauben wird, es nur zu ihrem Besten sei. Sawyer glaubt ihm nicht. Dann fragt Widmore seine Leute, wann der Sonarzaun betriebsbereit ist. Als er die Antwort bekommt, dass es noch eine Stunde dauern würde, befiehlt er, schneller zu arbeiten, weil "Es kommt." wird vom Monster angegriffen.]] Am Strand erklärt Sayid Jack, dass Widmore ihre Gruppe mit Mörsern angegriffen hat, und dass Locke Jack gerettet hat. Er sagt, dass der Rest von Lockes Gruppe in den Dschungel geflüchtet sei, so dass nur noch Locke, Sayid und Jack übrig sind. "Locke" kommt und kündigt an, dass Jacks Freunde von Widmore gefangengenommen wurden und er sie nun befreien wolle. Jack fragt, warum Widmore das tun würde, worauf "Locke" sarkastisch erwidert, dass er ihn fragen würde, aber nicht glaubt, dass Widmore mit ihm sprechen wird. Er schlägt vor, Jacks Leute zu befreien und dann zum Flugzeug zu gehen, um die Insel zu verlassen. Jack sagt, dass es nicht seine Leute seien, und dass er die Insel nicht verlassen will. "Locke" hofft, dass Jack seine Meinung noch ändert, aber bis dahin braucht er Jacks Vertrauen, um seine Freunde zu holen. "Locke" erzählt Jack, dass er ihm trauen kann, weil er Jacks Leben gerettet hat, obwohl er ihn und seine Freunde auch jederzeit hätte töten können, und nun will er Jacks Freunde auch retten. ♪ s Gruppe erreicht die Maschine der Ajira Airways.]] Sawyer und Kate im Käfig. Als Kate behauptet, dass Widmore sie nicht getötet hätte, erklärt Sawyer, dass Kates Name in der Klippenhöhle durchgestrichen war und Widmore damit recht hatte, dass er sie nicht braucht. Jin erzählt Sun, dass er ihre Tochter auf einem Foto gesehen hat. Sun gibt Jin seinen Ehering zurück, den sie bei sich trug. ♪ Plötzlich fällt der Strom aus und das Rauchmonster erscheint, um Widmores Leute zu töten. Seamus wird gegen den Käfig geschleudert und Kate versucht an die Schlüssel zu gelangen, während Frank gegen das Gitter tritt. Jack erscheint und öffnet das Tor mit dem Schlüssel und befreit die Gruppe. ♪ Auf ihrem Weg zum Flugzeug fragt Kate Jack, ob er nun mit ihnen kommt, worauf Jack ihr erzählt, dass er ihnen nur hilft, zum Flugzeug zu gelangen, aber nicht mitgeht, weil er nicht dazu bestimmt ist, zu gehen. Sayid erscheint und sagt, dass sie weitergehen müssen, weil Locke wartet. ♪ .]] "Locke" betritt das Flugzeug und ist unbeeindruckt, als Widmores Wachen auf ihn schießen. Er bricht einer Wache das Genick und erschießt den anderen, dem er dann die Armbanduhr abnimmt. Er geht in das Flugzeug und untersucht die Kabel, die zu einem Paket mit C4 Sprengstoff führen. Die Überlebenden kommen an und finden die toten Männer. ♪ "Locke" kommt aus dem Flugzeug und erklärt, dass er die Männer getötet hat, weil Widmore gewusst hat, dass er das tut, weil er sonst nicht den Sonarzaun entfernt hätte. Er erklärt, dass Widmore alle zusammen an einem Ort haben wollte, damit er sie töten kann, dabei zeigt er das C4, welches er gefunden hat. ♪ "Locke" sagt, dass sein neuer Plan ist, das U-Boot zu nehmen, weil sie nicht sicher sein können, dass nicht noch mehr Sprengstoff in dem Flugzeug ist. Hurley versucht alle daran zu erinnern, dass Richard Alpert gesagt hat, "Locke" solle die Insel nicht verlassen, aber Sawyer unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass Alpert nicht hier ist. Sawyer bedankt sich dann bei "Locke" dafür, dass er ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet hat, und dass er sich in ihm getäuscht habe. "Locke" sagt, das U-Boot werde schwer bewacht und er wird alle brauchen. Jack wiederholt, dass er helfen wird, aber nicht mit ihnen die Insel verlässt. ♪ Als sie gehen entschuldigt sich Claire bei "Locke", der ihr sagt, dass er es versteht. Sawyer flüstert Jack zu, dass er Locke kein bischen traut und fragt ihn, ob er dafür sorgen kann, dass Locke nicht mit an Bord des U-Boots geht. ♪ ♪ bemerkt, dass sie erneut zurückgelassen wurde.]] Die Gruppe erreicht den Bootsteg, welches nicht bewacht zu werden scheint. Sawyer legt seinen Plan zurecht, dass Jack und "Locke" Rückendeckung geben, während Sawyer, Sun, Frank, Jin und Hurley als erstes gehen. Es gibt keine Gegenwehr, sie betreten das U-Boot, wo sie mit Leichtigkeit die Crew überwätigen. Sawyer befiehlt dem Kapitän die Motoren zu starten. Kate, Claire und Sayid folgen ihnen. "Locke" gibt Jack einen von den Rucksäcken und sie gehen hinterher. Auf dem Steg fragt "Locke" Jack, ob er seine Meinung ändert und erklärt, wer immer Jack erzählt hat, dass er bleiben soll, keine Ahnung haben würde, wovon er spricht. Jack dreht sich um und sagt: "John Locke erzählte mir, dass ich bleiben soll", daraufhin schubst er "Locke" vom Steg ins Wasser. Kate schaut sich um, fragt, was passiert ist und wird von Widmores Team in die Schulter geschossen, die gerade angekommen sind. Jack trägt Kate ins U-Boot und Sayid folgt ihm, während Claire und "Locke" im Feuergefecht zurückbleiben. "Locke" erschiesst drei von Widmores Männern. Sawyer schaut aus der Luke und ruft nach Claire. Als "Locke" sich dem U-Boot nähert, schließt Sawyer die Luke und lässt "Locke" und Claire draußen. Er sagt Frank über dem Sprechgerät, dass der Kaptän auf Tauchstation gehen soll. Claire sieht, wie das U-Boot abtaucht und rennt hinterher. "Locke" hält sie zurück mit einem Ausdruck der Befriedigung und sagt: "Vertrau mir, Du willst nicht auf diesem U-Boot sein." ♪ versucht die Gruppe davon zu überzeugen, dass die Bombe nicht explodieren wird.]] Kate regt sich darüber auf, dass Claire zurückgelassen wurde, sie ist auch verletzt. Jack fragt Hurley nach seinem Rucksack, um Kates Wunde zu behandeln. Als er den Rucksack öffnet, findet er das C-4 darin, welches Locke mit der Armbanduhr von Widmores Wache verkabelt hat. Die Uhr zählt von 3:54 Minuten herunter. Jack erzählt, dass sie genau das gemacht haben, was Locke von ihnen wollte. ♪ Er verlangt, dass sie das U-Boot wieder auftauchen und erzählt Sawyer, dass Locke nie auf das U-Boot wollte. Frank informiert sie darüber, dass der Kapitän gesagt hat, dass es fünf Minuten dauert, um aufzutauchen. Die Uhr zeigt 3:20 an. Sayid erklärt, wie man die Bombe entschärfen könnte, aber er zweifelt daran, dass es klappt. Sawyer will die Kabel herausziehen, aber Jack stoppt ihn und sagt, dass nichts passieren wird. Er erklärt, dass Locke sie alle an einem Ort haben wollte, und dass er gesagt hat, dass er die Insel nicht ohne sie verlassen könne, aber in Wirklichkeit kann er die Insel nicht verlassen, bevor nicht alle Kandidaten alle tot sind. Jack geht davon aus, dass "Locke" sie nicht direkt töten kann, sondern dass er dafür sorgen muss, dass sie sich gegenseitig töten, indem sie versuchen, die Bombe zu entschärfen. ♪ opfert sich für die anderen Personen an Bord des U-Boots.]] Jack fragt Sawyer, warum "Locke" eine Uhr benutzen würde, wenn er die Bombe einfach ins U-Boot werfen könnte. Er bittet, ihm zu vertrauen, es würde nichts passieren. Sawyer sagt, dass es ihm leid tut und zieht die Kabel heraus. Die Uhr stoppt zunächst auf 1:31, dann läuft sie plötzlich ganz schnell. Sayid erzählt Jack, wo er Desmond finden kann, und dass er ihn brauchen wird, weil Locke ihn tot sehen wollte. Jack fragt Sayid, warum er ihm das erzählt. Sayid sagt eilig: "Weil du es sein wirst, Jack." Dann nimmt er das C-4 und rennt ans andere Ende des U-Boot, wo die Bombe in seinen Händen explodiert. ♪ s and Suns letzte gemeinsame Momente.]] Das Wasser beginnt, das U-Boot zu fluten. Frank schaut durch das Bullauge der Tür, als diese dem Druck nachgibt und mit voller Wucht Frank entgegenkommt. Jack findet Kate unter Wasser und reicht sie zu Hurley herüber, gibt ihm eine Sauerstoffflasche und sagt ihm, dass er sie herausbringen soll. Hurley fragt nach Sayid, aber Jack ruft, "Es gibt keinen Sayid mehr." Sun ist in einer Ecke des U-Boots von einem Metallschrank eingeklemmt. Jin, Sawyer und Jack ziehen den Schrank herunter, aber Sun ist immer noch von einem Stahlräger eingeklemmt. Sawyer wird von herunterfallenden Trümmern getroffen und wird bewusstlos. Jack greift ihn, aber will auch Jin helfen, Sun zu befreien. Jin verweigert die letzte Sauerstoffflasche und besteht darauf, dass Jack geht und Sawyer rettet. Jack schaut nochmal zu Jin und Sun, schwimmt dann mit Sawyer aus dem U-Boot. Jin versucht weiter, Sun zu befreien, trotz ihrer Bitte, zu gehen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen wird. Sie umarmen sich, als das Wasser den gesamten Raum flutet. Das U-Boot sinkt und Jin und Sun halten ihre Hände, bis sie tot sind. ♪ sagt Claire, dass er das beenden wird, was er angefangen hat.]] Jack schwimmt zum Strand mit Sawyer, der das Wasser aushustet. Hurley und Kate taumeln über den Strand, um sie zu treffen. Kate fragt nach Jin und Sun, aber Jack schüttelt nur mit den Kopf. Hurley und Kate schluchzen, während Jack ans Wasser geht und weinend aufs Meer hinausschreit. ♪ "Locke" ist noch am Bootssteg und erzählt Claire, dass das U-Boot gesunken ist. Claire ist schockiert, dass alle tot sind, aber "Locke" sagt, dass nicht alle tot sind. Er nimmt seine Tasche und sein Gewehr und Claire fragt, wo er hingeht. Er erwidert, dass er das zuende bringen will, was er angefangen hat. ♪ Wissenswertes Allgemein * Hurley sagt, dass er den Verbandskasten nicht finden könne. Ein Verbandskasten ist im Kontrollraum gleich neben Frank Lapidus zu sehen. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Ken Leung (Miles) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. **Bis zu dieser Episode ist Desmond in nur fünf der ersten 14 Episoden erschienen. Das bricht den Rekord von Michael in Staffel 4 und Nikki in Staffel 3, die nur in sechs von 14 Episoden erschienen, in denen sie als Hauptcharakter gelistet sind. *Kevin Tighe (Anthony Cooper) erscheint (allerdings ohne Sprecheinsatz) zum ersten Mal seit , er war damit 49 Episoden lang nicht zu sehen. *Diese Episode beinhaltet den Tod von drei Hauptcharakteren. Dies ist die bisher höchste Anzahl in einer Episode, Sayid, Sun und Jin sterben im U-Boot. **Dies bricht den Rekord der zwei Tode von Nikki und Paulo in . **Auch Ana Lucia und Libby werden beide von Michael in erschossen, außer dass Ana Lucia sofort gestorben ist, während Libby in der darauffolgenden Folge stirbt. . *Darüber hinaus machen die Tode Staffel 6 zu der einzigen Staffel, in der mehr als ein Staffel 1-Charakter stirbt. *Dies ist die erste Episode seit der Staffel 4-Premiere, , in der alle Hauptüberlebenden von , die auf der Insel geblieben oder zurückgekehrt sind, am selben Ort zur selben Zeit sind. *Am Ende der Episode sind Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Claire, Walt und vielleicht Rose, Bernard, Vincent, Cindy, Zack, Emma und andere Tailis die einzigen Passagiere von Oceanic Flug 815, die noch in der originalen Zeitlinie am Leben sind. *Ein "Bisher bei Lost" entfällt in dieser Episode. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Jack den C4-Sprengsatz aus dem Rucksack nimmt, ist zu sehen, wie der Countdown von 3:55 auf 3:52 herunterzählt. Danach piept der Sprengsatz 10 Mal (ein Piepen pro Sekunde), demnach müsste er also auf 3:42 stehen. In der nächsten Szene steht der Countdown jedoch bei 3:45. * Jack sagt fälschlicherweise, dass "Locke" die Bombe in seinem Rucksack platziert hat, jedoch hat Locke lediglich die Rucksäcke in einem günstigen Moment getauscht. * Während Jack sich zum Wasser bewegt, um Jins und Suns Tod zu beweinen, wechselt die Menge des Sandes auf seiner Kleidung, während er sich bewegt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Bombe besteht aus 4 mal C-4. * Nachdem sie endlich wieder zusammen sind, steckt Sun Jins Ehering wieder an seinen Finger. Sie unterhalten sich zum ersten Mal über ihre Tochter Ji Yeon. * Sun, Jin, Sayid und Seamus und mindestens 10 von Widmores Leuten sterben. Franks Schicksal bleibt offen. * Der Mann in Schwarz gewinnt das Vertrauen der Überlebenden, indem er sie rettet. Dann packt er C-4 in Jacks Rucksack (oder tauscht die Rucksäcke), um sie alle auf einmal zu töten, sobald sie an Bord des U-Boots sind. * Widmore steckt Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin und Frank in die Käfige auf der Hydra-Insel. * Jack und Claire schauen aufeinander im Spiegel der Spieluhr, die ihr Vater ihr vererbt hat. * Bernard sagt, dass Jacks Treffen mit John Locke ziemlich seltsam ist, nachdem sie alle an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 waren. * Jack und Claire bemerken, dass sie in demselben Flugzeug von Sydney waren. * Sawyer sagt zu Kate, dass sie im Kreis laufen, weil sie schon wieder in den Käfigen gelandet sind. * Widmore hat eine Liste mit Namen. * Hurley rettet Kate, Jack rettet Sawyer. * Sayid opfert sich, damit seine Freunde überleben. Handlungsanalyse *Sayid vertraut Jack Desmonds Aufenthaltsort an und erzählt ihm, dass er es sein wird. *Jack will auf der Insel bleiben und Sawyer will sie verlassen. Als Jack Sawyer bittet, ihm zu glauben, dass die Bombe nicht explodiert, versucht Sawyer trotzdem, sie zu entschärfen. *Der Mann in Schwarz tötet mehrere von Widmores Teammitgliedern. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Sawyer nennt den U-Boot Kapitän "Hoss", ein Spitzname, den Sawyer oft für eine Person benutzt, von der er will, dass sie etwas für ihn tut. *''"Catch a Falling Star": Dieser 1957 produzierte Song wird von Claires Musikbox gespielt. * '"Pillsbury Doughboy"': Sawyer nennt Seamus "Doughboy", nach dem Werbemaskottchen der ''Pillsbury Company. Literarische Methoden * Bernard sagt zu Jack: "Ich hoffe, du findest, wonach du suchst." * In der originalen Zeitlinie war ein Flugzeugabsturz dafür verantwortlich, dass Locke wieder laufen konnte, in der alternativen Zeitlinie hat ein Flugzeugabsturz seine Lähmung verursacht. * Nachdem Widmore alle in die Käfige gesperrt hat, meint er, es geschehe alles zu ihrem Besten. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist Locke ein Kandidat für eine lebensbejahende Operation, auf der Insel ist er schon lange tot. * Jack holt einen Apollo-Candy-Riegel aus dem Automaten und bietet ihn Claire an, ähnlich wie Jacob es getan hat, als er Jack getroffen hat. * Jacks und Lockes Unterhaltung in der alternativen Zeitlinie enthält viele wiederkehrende Sätze, inklusive "Was passiert ist, ist passiert", "Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt" und "lass los." * Locke sagt im Schlaf: "Die Taste drücken." und "Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt." * Jack meint, dass er Lockes Querschnittslähmung wieder hinkriegt, wenn er ihn nur lässt. * In der originalen Zeitlinie ist Anthony Cooper für Lockes Zustand verantwortlich. In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist Locke für Coopers Zustand verantwortlich. **Darüber hinaus ist Anthony Cooper in der originalen Zeitlinie von Sawyer getötet worden, weil Locke unfähig war, seinem Vater weh zu tun. In der alternativen Zeitlinie hat er ihm weh getan. * Im Gegensatz zur Originalzeitlinie liebt Locke in der alternativen Zeitlinie seinen Vater. * Die Männer, die das Flugzeug bewacht haben, und die, die das U-Boot bewacht haben, werden getötet. Der Rest der Gruppe vom Mann in Schwarz ist entweder tot oder vermisst. * Der Mann in Schwarz erklärt der Gruppe, dass Widmore sie alle an einem Ort haben will, damit er sie gleichzeitig töten kann. Er schmiedet dann den Plan, sie alle im U-Boot zu töten. *Auf der Insel will Locke Jack töten, weil er ein Kandidat ist. In der alternativen Zeitlinie will Jack Locke retten, weil er ein Kandidat ist. * Sawyer, der selber Langzeitbetrüger ist, fällt auf den Betrug vom Mann in Schwarz herein. Er dachte, es sei seine eigene Entscheidung, als er den Mann in Schwarz aus dem U-Boot aussperrt, dabei war es ein Betrug vom Mann in Schwarz. * Sayid, der einst Erlösung suchte, weil sein Freund sich mit C-4 in die Luft sprengte, erhält sie, indem er sich selber mit C-4 in die Luft sprengt, um sich für seine Freunde zu opfern. * Jin überlebt wie durch ein Wunder die Explosion der Kahana, aber stirbt bei der U-Boot Explosion, weil er sich entscheidet, bei Sun zu bleiben. ** Sun gedenkt Jins Tod, nachdem sie Zeuge der Kahana-Explosion wird. Nach drei Jahren der Trennung ist sie mit Jin wiedervereint, nur um bei einer anderen Explosion auf einem anderen Boot zu sterben. ** Jetzt sind die beiden für immer vereint und werden sich nie verlassen, so wie sie es wollten. ** Jedoch driftet Jins Leiche von Suns Körper weg. * Sawyer, der seine Freunde von der Insel retten wollte, ist verantwortlich für den Tod von Sun, Jin und Sayid. * Jack glaubt nicht daran, dass das C-4 hochgeht, genauso wenig, wie er glaubte, dass die Dynamitstange in der Black Rock ihn und Richard tötet. * Beide Boote von Widmore, die Kahana und das U-Boot, werden von seinem eigenen C-4 Sprengstoff zerstört. Querverweise * Sawyer sagt, dass letzte Mal, als Kate als Gefangene in den Käfigen gehalten wurde, hat Danny Pickett eine Waffe an Sawyers Kopf gehalten. * Jin erzählt Sun, dass Charles Widmore ihm Fotos von ihrer Tochter gezeigt hat. * Bernard erinnert Jack daran, dass er im Flugzeug mit Rose geflirtet hat. * Sayid sagt Jack, dass Desmond in einem Brunnen gefangen ist und gerettet werden muss. * Jin bekommt von Sun seinen Ehering zurück. * Der Warnton, der im U-Boot ertönt, ist der gleiche wie in der Schwan-Station. * Während Locke aus der Narkose erwacht, erwähnt er das Drücken der Taste sowie die Worte "Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt" aus seinem Abschiedsbrief an Jack. * Sawyer und Kate sind erneut auf der Hydra-Insel in Tierkäfigen gefangen. * Der Mann in Schwarz baut eine Bombe, um Widmores U-Boot zu zerstören, ähnlich, wie Locke eine Bombe gebaut hat, um die Galaga zu zerstören. * Jack und Locke sagen beide "Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt". Der Satz, den Locke in seinem Abschiedsbrief an Jack geschrieben hat. * Jack geht an den Süßigkeitenautomaten im Krankenhaus, um einen Apollo-Riegel zu essen. * Genauso wie Locke am Flughafen, erinnert nun Jack ihn daran, dass sein Vater weg ist. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Woher stammt Widmores Liste? * Was ist mit Frank passiert? * Wie hat es Locke geschafft, unbemerkt so schnell eine Bombe mit einer Armbanduhr zu bauen? * Woher weiß Locke, dass nicht alle tot sind? Alternative Zeitlinie *Was hat es mit der Spieluhr auf sich, die Christian Shephard Claire überlassen hat? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Pressemitteilung ar:المرشح en:The Candidate es:The Candidate fr:6x14 it:Il candidato nl:The Candidate pl:The Candidate pt:The Candidate ru:Кандидат Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6